Sonic Boom: Ancient Enhancements
by Day-Week
Summary: Amy wanted to enhance her combat skills and learn more of the Ancients. Along the way she places the crystals back in their original locations. On the solo journey she may have attracted some attention that she didn't mean to do. Merge of The Book of ideas and rewritten of Sonic Boom Crystal Crisis.
1. Chapter 1

I decided to rewrite my older story Sonic Boom Crystal Crisis. It was an experimental project that many of you readers seem to love. I made that one short for that reason alone and now I'd like to add more detail into it. Making the chapters much longer along with more character developments. Since the show has ended for over two years now, I'm assuming it's canceled on a season 3(I could be wrong, who knows?). I'm adding the original plot of Amy returning the crystals and the "in heat" thing, just adding more into the story. It's possible the story would reach about twenty chapters. It's not a massive one but it'll be a decent read non the less.

Anyway hope you enjoy this renewed story. Don't be alarmed, the original won't be removed. I want to keep that one uploaded for future readers to see. Don't expect chapters to be posted often. I'm taking my time with this one. I've also tweaked some characters a bit as well. They might not match the ones from the TV show or video games completely. But I'll keep them in character as close as possible.

**Viewer Digression is Advised:** This story contains language, high sexual content, and some violence(fighting). Rating 18+. I'm not responsible for young audiences for reading my literatures. Bashing and ill manor comments won't be tolerated. _**You will be reported.**_ Read at your own risk!

_Image created by Fentonxd (Amazing DeviantART artist who creates 3D models)_

**Sega/Big Red Button owns all characters and rights**

**Amy's outfit is referenced from Justice League Unlimited Huntress(tweaked a little for copyright claims) Outfit rights to Warner Bros. Animation Studio and DC Comics**

* * *

**Enhancements (Ch 1)**

It's been a month since any activity happened within the village. All is peaceful since Eggmans last attack. No Metal Sonic, no robot minions, no Eggman, and no appearances from Shadow. Well Eggman has appeared in the village markets for some fresh grocery and parts to add in his lab every now and again. Sonic team taking this time to relax and catch up on long awaited hobbies. The villagers all walking around and friendly like to one another. The usual shops, burger joint of delicious foods, beaches alongside the cool ocean, and locals who chat all day. Sonic and his friends haven't done much when it comes to fighting lately and some have gotten used to the lack of activity.

Knuckles using his work out equipment in his home, buffing out more of his muscles daily. Not wanting to loose his body figure and become a punching bag for his enemies. In the workshop is where Tails has been. Locked up with his colossal collection of machinery and the plane. Tuning it up to make the flight go a lot smoother or he's with his girlfriend Zooey. She helps him sometimes but doesn't know exactly what to do. Sonic has been ancy and itchin for a fight or at least something to battle. Sometimes Knuckles helps to take off Sonic's edge with some rounds of sparing. Other times he's being a lazy hedgehog, lying on the beach or sleeping all day on his hammock. The usual for him. As for Stick, she's been hanging out with Amy most of the time. Rarely she's cooped up in her cave of who knows what within those rocky walls. As for Amy, she's in her hut called home. Doing some major redecorating and making it larger with a spare room. Sticks has stayed in the room next to hers sometimes. Amy doesn't mind it. She loves having her best friend around.

Don't get her wrong, Amy loves this new peaceful pace. Having all of this free time to herself or with the group. Lately she's bought some books from the store. Some contain silly tales and others have history behind anything you could think of. Though some days she sits by her large glassless window and stare up into the stars at night. Daydreaming of the fights the group had in the past few months. Fighting robots, a large snake with a huge revenge problem, Eggman when he attacks, and sometimes when Shadow has appeared. Mostly he comes to fight Sonic since they are rivals after all.

The pink hedgehog has been thinking of her fighting abilities as of late. Since she and Sticks fight with weapons as the boys use fists or legs to fight. She may through a mean hammer swing and leap bounds like no tomorrow but her combat skills lack in improvement. Amy has trained herself to be very athletic and bend in positions that most can't do. Heck some that many are unable to wrap their head around. That's how she keeps in shape. Running is easy but its Sonic specialty. Knuckles using his fists. Tails flies from the twin tails he has, and Sticks uses a boomerang.

Looking at her side as her large yellow pinkish hammer appears in her hand at will. The thing has some weight but it's not a ton of bricks. It's fairly light for the most part. Twirling it in her small fingers like a stick. Summoning it with a light poof and make it disappear within seconds. She loves her weapon very much. Though she's getting tired of just using it all the time. If it gets knocked out of her hands, she's defenseless. Having to rely on her friends to help her. Putting the hammer away, she turns to look outside once again. Since nobody is doing anything important, she decides to take the opportunity for herself.

Wanting to help more in battle and upgrade her combat skills, she thinks of someone to use as a trainer. Knuckles is an option but not something Amy would need. Sure he may have the muscle and throws tough punches, but he lacks the brains being a teacher. Nothing against him in all honesty. She'll want something more that just fists in combo moves. Sticks and Sonic are out. Throwing boomerangs isn't her specialty. Besides she has a hammer anyway. Also spin dashing and running fast is out of the question. Amy can spin dash but she rarely uses it.

Thinking back to a friend from those days when Lyric was a problem. Perci Bandicoot is one of the few she knows some battle and combat skills. Unknown of how much though. Amy would ask her for some training. Her friends are great and she's love for them to teach her but their fighting styles aren't something she's looking for. In the morning she'll call her on the screen device that Tails invented. Going to bed with a smile on her face.

In the morning, Amy called perci. Having a lovely chat and some giggles here and there. It's been a while since their last visit to Hedgehog Village. Amy made sure to lock her hut up and head out around early morning. Not wanting to let her fellow team mates and friends know of this. Wanting to upgrade her skills in her own time. With all the time she has now, her skills will sky rocket soon enough.

As soon as she arrives at the village, walking through the silent town. Not lacking in citizens they're still asleep. It's a little after dawn after all. Amy and Perci have always been early birds. though most tend to sleep in till around mid morning or around noon. Walking to the bandicoot's home, she knocks on her front door.

"Hello Amy, come on in." Perci steps aside to let the pink hedgehog through the door frame.

Amy sits down on the large white couch as Perci goes to her kitchen. Getting a glass of water for both of them. Handing one to Amy as she nods. Taking the beverage and casually sips.

Amy looks at the purple female and asks "So how much hand combat do you know?'

Perci smiles as she sets the half filled cup on the counter and turns to look at the other female in the room. "That depends, which form are you asking Amy? I know lots of them."

Leaning back on the counts with her elbows and crosses one leg. Smiling in confidence of said answer. Amy giggles at the smart remark and retries her question.

"Let me rephrase that, I'm asking of what type of hand or leg combat you know and mastered."

Perci closes her eyes for a second. Letting her mind recap the training from her family and elders of the village. Trained from her childhood till their passing in recent years.

"I know offence, defense, flips and much more."

"Then why haven't you used them recently? Especially when Lyric and Eggman were up to no good." Amy asks in curiosity.

"Well someone has to watch over the village. I'm the last of my family to keep this village standing. It's more needed to proctect my people than going out in the wilderness and fight anything that moves." Perci explains.

"That makes sense." Amy speaks in understanding.

"Let me guess." Perci looks at Amy and tilts her head slights with a smirk. "You want my help in hand combat along with leg kicks?"

"Yes I would love that, if that's alright with you? I don't want to take up any of your time or keep you away from the village." Amy says with politeness.

"It's cool with me. Helping out a friend of mine is what I like to do. It also helps that you kick that snakes butt months back." Persy says with some giggles.

"I know you fight well in the field Amy. I need to know what you do in combat and what do you fight with?" Perci says in question. Needing to know where to start the hedgehogs training.

"I fight with my hammer." Amy explains in full detail as she poofs out the hammer in her hands. Showing Perci the weapon and how she uses it.

"May I hold it?" Perci walks over and inspects the large weapon.

Amy nods and gives her the hammer. Placing it in her hands as she twirls the thing. Feeling the weight and seeing how well its used in action. Perci nods and hands it back.

"Since you fight with this a lot, it'll need to go."

Amy looks at the hammer in sadness, not wanting to part with her weapon of choice that she's used for years.

"No no, I'm not saying destroy it. It'll need to be put away for your new training Amy." Perci explains clearly to the pink female. Amy nods and poofs the large mayle weapon.

"Oh." Amy speaks out. "I also very athletic and light on my feet."

"Really now?" Perci attentions peaks higher. That'll help a lot more in her training. "Mind showing me?"

Amy nods. Perci brings Amy outside in her large backyard. Having no neighbors next to her home, she has more ground for her liking though fenced off from eyesight. Amy starts doing flips, splits, hand stands, cart wheels, etc. Showing Perci what she's capable of. Perci nods in approval but something is off with this picture. She notice Amy's outfit and realized it's not right to be doing some of these tricks. Her lower half could show to the world and that's not something a lady should be presenting. Perci had an idea.

"You fight well with the hammer and your athletic body is a plus but your pink outfit can't stay." Perci says while holding a piece of it in her fingers.

"You'll need a new look that can flex with your body and not express what's underneath to the world."

Amy flushed pink in realization. Not putting much thought into her appearance in the pink outfit. Bashful and slightly ashamed of it. Placing her hands on the lower part of the dress, pulling it down more if possible.

"No don't take it personally." Perci places a hand on Amy's shoulder. "It's not something you want to wear while doing flips or splits. I don't think you'd appreciate the show you'll give to any guy within eyesight."

Amy nods as her flushed cheeks still stain in light pink. Her ears slightly bend down.

"Till I get your new outfit, lets start the training." Perci unbuckles her belt that contains her building gear. Dropping her vest on a large rock and puts her fists up.

Amy gulps and wonders if she got more than she bargained for. As they spar, Perci teaches her forms, where her weight should be in movements, balance in her kicks, blocking, etc. Doing this for hours. They made a schedule for their sparring meetings at dawn. Early enough in the cool mornings as the sun beams down on the pair. The suns raise warms up the limbs and the training goes on. Pouring some sweat and huffing for air. The noises of their blocking and slight cries for hits. Amy's body was getting faster, lighter, and more in shape. No serious muscle but some curves to her womanly figure. Taking breaks for some food, water, catch of breath is needed.

Amy would leave every morning as the sun rises past the ocean. Locking her hut every time on her way out. She places a note on the door to let others know that she'll return at a later time. Grabbing a small bag of supplies and heads out to Hedgehog Village across the land. It's not far, but a decent walk away. She passes buy Tails and Sonic hut. Hearing blue snore so loud it might shake the place. She's still suprised that the whole village hasn't woken from his loud mouth. Though assuming Tails is used to it buy now. Amy rolls her eyes and heads out quickly yet quietly. Arriving on Percis door with light knocks. Opening said door to see the bandicoon ready outback. Not only is Amy training, Perci is recoiling the old ropes back in her younger days. Amy smirks and tries to sneak attack from behind sometimes but is always outwitted.

This has been going for about a month now and Amy is showing some major results. Though lacking in her own style. It'll come to her naturally when the time is right. Perci is proud of teaching her and seeing the fruits of the labor. The only thing missing is the outfit and that is ready to be put into place. Perci got a custom made bodysuit for Amy. It'll cling to her frame but not squish her to death. She had to measure Amy's size and height correctly for this to work. It took some time but it's finally ready.

"Amy. I have your new outfit." Catching the hedgehogs attention as they walk back inside the house.

Following Perci up the stairs into her bedroom to see a large white box. Covered in a black ribbon that has Amy's name on it. Handing the box to her, Amy opens it. Taking out the silk to see what it looks like. Amy was speechless to say the least. Not expecting the outfit to have many holes. It was black with purple bands around. They slightly glow like lights but not flare out too much. Amy wasn't sure how to put the suit on, Perci assists her. Amy has to remove her dress and shoes. The only thing left was her panties and straps around her breasts.

"You'll have to removes those bands if you want the outfit to fit you." Perci says.

Amy blushed hard. Not used to others seeing her topless. Even though Perci is a female, it's still new to her. As the outfit is placed on her body, Amy slips each leg in. The outfit starts around the neck, around the shoulders but stops above the arms. Letting her arms rotate freely. Clings to her chest but stops under her rib cage. Exposing her peach semi toned stomach. No abs but it's slender with no fat. The material clings to her lower half as it stops at the hips. Curves before her thighs to expose her pink legs fully. It's a snug fit but flexes along her body. It also curves along her butt and shoulder blades. But has a huge gap for her back and tail. Wagging it to make sure it moves. It has a light purple stripe across her chest and around the hips, looking like a belt.

The outfit also came with fingerless gloves. Starting at the ends of each finger to her mid upper arm. Purple strip goes around her wrist. When she places her yellow rings on, the stripe is larger but not by much. Another band at the end of the gloves. The shoes have the biggest change. They were boots with slight heals. The heal wasn't thin, they were thick enough to run in and fight. Similar with the bands on each ankle and end of each boot. Each reaching up to mid thigh. Showing some pink leg to the world. The heals were the same color as the bands.

Amy looks herself in the life sized mirror. Turning to see her backside and twirls in ease. She isn't used of showing much skin. The outfit was light on her body but firm. No wrinkle in place. She did a quick back flip with her hands. Lightly landing on her feet. The design is new to her tastes but it felt right to wear. Much easier to fight in. Allowing her athletic skills come into fruition.

"I couldn't thank you enough Perci!" Amy says in delight as she hugs her friend. She's helped so much this past few weeks. Amy couldn't ask for a better teacher.

Perci smiles and hugs her back. "No problem. But this doesn't mean the training is over. We need to keep each other in shape and stay sharp in our skills."

Amy nods as they go back outside and train some more. Getting used to the new outfit with her moves. Perci can tell Amy's improvement since the first day. She's proud of how well the training is going. Not only has Amy's skills improved, her body fits perfectly in the new suit. Much easier to fight in. She only hopes none of the guys, especially Sonic would faint on the spot seeing what Amy is wearing. Perci has a feeling it might backfire for some reason. Who knows what will happen when word spreads. Only time will tell.

* * *

**Note:** The outfit is an identical replica of Huntress's costume. Minus the long flowing cape, mask, bow n arrows, and belt. Any won't be needing to hide her identity or use gadgets to get the research she'll be after. The color is a shade brighter of purple for her design. I wanted to keep the color scheme from her pink outfit in the show and video games onto the new suit. Also yes, Perci has combat skills and is helping Amy on her journey. Don't look at Perci's slight character change too much. It's just added for Amy's development. Though the skills will come in handy in future chapters. The fighting style is also being copied from Justice League Unlimited as Huntress and the other girls fighting styles. I wanted to give Amy more combat abilities for her character development.

Also the **Book of Ideas** will be partaking a bit more to this story. I'm only adding the cave that Shadow stays in, along with the purple texts on the walls. I'm not sure if that's his "home" per se. It's the location he's more frequent in within the Sonic Boom series. So I'll make it his location of choice. So that'll be merged in this story for further detail.


	2. Chapter 2

**Research of Lost Times**

Three months have passed since Amy's training by Perci began. Not only has her hand in hand combat, offence, defense, and dodging abilities gotten better too. Learning how to jump high places or move in great distances, using her long legs to slide and kick hard, block attacks with her arms, and dodge incoming obstacles or upcoming attacks. Perci has even tried the blind fold technique. Making Amy use her hearing and sense of smell to detect an opponent. Sure her hammer is still available if needed but she's trying to not reply on it so much anymore. While she was home alone, Amy noticed her body can bend and flex in positions that most can't accomplish in one week. Splits, bend backwards to touch the floor, walk on her hands, flip forward or backwards, etc. By experimenting in her large living room as the couch was pushed against the wall. One day she went in the bathroom to shower the sweat off, looking into the large mirror to see her full nude body. Her arms and legs gain some muscle, her breasts and butt has grown a size or so more. Nothing too massive to handle. Slim stomach and waist, round hips for days, and her quills became longer. Reaching past her shoulders blades. Though her bangs stayed in the same position. Not growing in length or falling down her face thankfully. That would be difficult to mange in a fight. You'll need to see your opponent, not pink flimsy bangs swaying around.

Feeling the black and purple suit between peach fingers, Amy smiled to herself. The fabric was cool to the touch and yet silky smooth. Perci mentioned that the fabric won't rip easily with friction or sliding onto surfaces. It's not indestructible though. Sliced from blades and spikes will easily tear the suit. Amy will have to be extremely careful. She's not wearing any undergarments under the suit. Not from the lack of trying of course. Anyone could see the outline of her panties and band straps around her chest. It's not too tight that shows the goods to everyone. It'll take a while to get used to the lack of a barrier between the suit to skin contact. It's not too terrible, just embarrassing to think about.

Placing it neatly on the sink counter, she goes into her stand in shower with tinted glass doors. Sure taking a hot bath would feel nice. Feeling the heated water batter onto her back felt better. Letting the water droplets hit hard on the sore muscles as the steam fills the room. As she stood in the shower and washed her stiff body, her mind wondered a lot.

Over three months there has been no sign of danger happening in the village. Eggman apparently has stopped attacking the group. Something off about that but no complaints. Needing a break from constantly beating him and his bots, time and time again. Also meaning no Metal Sonic to boot. Though she hasn't fought the blue metallic hedgehog as much as Sonic has. His target tends to be Sonic most of the time. None of the other misfits enemies has shown up either. The clowns and ringmaster, the lightning bolt society,...tree guy? Yeah he was a weird enemy. A spy for them but a real lousy one at that. Amy rolls her eyes at the many attempts from these so called "bad guys" to win against Sonic and friends. They were good sometimes but annoying for the most part. No new enemies to battle and none are trying to do the common cliche of "taking over the world" or "revenge". Shaking her head as a loud sigh leaves her peach lips.

Using the white bar of soap on the showers shelf to remove the sweat and dirt off her fur. It was scentless. Amy liked the plain type of cleaning supplies. The scents were nice on the other products and some looked pretty but most were too strong for her nose to handle. Not that her sense of smell is better than everyone else. It's just doesn't peak her interest to smell like flowers or fresh fruit. Her natural scent feels more natural and calming on her body.

Once finished she dries off and looks into the mirror. Slides a hand over the foggy glass to see her reflection once more. Staring into her green eyes to see them sparkle full of emotion. Her lashes stretch further past her quills. Lifting her peach gloveless fingers to see small sharp claws. Being an animal gives perks of having claws on each finger and toe. Though they're not long or massive. Small enough to hide in the white gloves. Opening her mouth to see small fangs as her tongue glides over them. Since her training started three months ago, her body has been showing her animalistic traits recently. Giving her body more weapons if ever needed. Her senses aren't heightened by any means, just up a few notches.

Wrapping a white towel around her midsection and picks up the black suit. Walking out of the bathroom to change clothes. Folding the black suit to pack away in a secure spot. Making sure nobody could easily see it. Amy decided to keep her pink dress. Easier to disguise her recent body growth and features hidden from everyone. Especially from guys for the most part. Amy didn't want guys hitting on her or stare at her body. The attention wasn't something she wanted all day long. Though months back she secretly craved it. From a certain blue hedgehog of course.

Using white bandages to hide her large chest as her panties were put into place. The dress was an easy task as the purple bands on her waist and each wrist. Golden bracelets on top the bands. They never gave her powers like Shadows does. They're just neat to wear. Lastly the headband and shoes. She couldn't hide the longer quills though that wasn't a big issue. Amy liked the longer hair compared to shoulder length. Looking at herself into the body sized mirror in her room. Seeing her body change wasn't something unordinary. She just hopes the dress was long enough to cover her body since it was a few inches shorter. The training did wonders on her physical appearance. Hoping she doesn't have to bend over for something in public.

Heading back into the large living room and sits on the large purple couch. The sun is up high in the sky with some clouds. It was almost noon and the gang should be up and about by now. Well mostly at this point, assuming Sonic is still snoring away. She wonders how Tails hasn't kicked him or move to have his own place. She'll never know.

Amy recaps Lyric's fights and the missions of collection the colored crystals. It was an adventure to say the least. Not only did they have a snake to worry about, Eggman was in the way too. Constantly fighting robots from both enemies. Just like the hammer she summons into thin air, she plops all the eight crystals on the long coffee table. Each glowing in radiance of their specific power and color. Each having a specific design and shape. Storing clean and pure energy. As they fall onto the table, they slightly bounce in the air. Floating a few inches off the surface and slightly twirling in slow motion.

Amy asked if she could hold onto the chaos crystals after Lyric was defeated. They hold no meaning to the group. Eggman doesn't hunt for the gems either. Emerald eyes watch the glowing rocks floating in front of her. Trying to figure out what to do with them. Amy knew she couldn't tap into their power since there is no need to. Containing pure and clean powers have no purpose since the group is on the hero side of work. All they're doing is holding onto these, for who knows how long. For chaos sakes, Amy doubts the other bad guys even know about their existence.

Then she remembered the book that Cliff explained in the past. Showing in great detail of the Ancients, Lyric, and the crystals. She'll need to borrow the book. Also there was a book shop that opened recently. Within the collection should be more books that contain the information that she'll be needing. Cliff and Q-N-C are in the excavation site a bit always from the village. Amy is the only one that is able to read the ancients text within the ruin walls and very old scrolls. Some how it's easy for her to crack down the images of each letter like reading a basic sentence. She doesn't know why it's easy to understand. It come naturally to her.

Since her and the gang aren't doing anything important. Amy decided to do some research of the Ancients and the crystals. First thing, she'll need to get that book and some others from the book store. Something has to come up within there. Poofing the crystals away like the hammer for safe keeping. Not trusting of leaving them in the hut. Someone would go after them if found. Amy doesn't want to chase after the thief. She found them once, but not a second time.

Walking towards the book store within the village. Nothing new in the public eye. Market filled with fruits and meats, the burger joint not far away, small pets for sale, moms going shopping with their children not far behind, and objects for sale. She waves at the other mobians as they say hello. The village is still very grateful from the past attacks they stopped. She may not be a famous celebrity but she's well known on the island.

Entering the book store to see isles of literature on the shelves. All types could be found in the building. Seeing the owner a tall gray cat with deep purple eyes. In his mid twenties by guessing on looks. A little older than herself, it was just a guess. Amy went into the history section and skimmed the colored spines. She found three of the subject she's looking for. The first was a white hard cover in gold lettering "Ancient Artifacts", black hard cover with silver text "History on Bygone Island", and a light blue hard cover in black text "Minerals and Gems". These would do the trick. Taking them to the store and purchased them. Amy walks back to her hut to put the books on a self for now. Lastly was the large book that Cliff had.

Heading to the excavation site a little after noon. Amy knew her friends are scattered around the island this afternoon. They talked about ut a few days ago at the burger joint. Sonic, Knuckles and Sticks are helping repair a small village further north. Their huts have been damaged from a storm a week ago and requested help from the gang. The location only contained twelve huts or so. Tails had a date with Zooey that day. Sonic teased him about it but Amy slapped him on the head. He apologized as soon as Amy summoned her hammer behind his head. He felt the mallet so close to his skull. He gulped in fear since he knows Amy can throw a mean swing. Not wanting to feel that force on him. He's had a taste of it before, it wasn't pleasant. Sonic then asked Amy if she was joining in on the repair of the village. She declined and said she had plans. The rest understood as they hanged out more after lunch.

Amy said she does have plans but never mentioned what they were. Not that the others weren't allowed to join. It just something she wanted to do alone. It also doesn't help if they did come along, it'll be difficult to do research on the Ancients text along the ruins. Less distraction on her end. Amy walked silently and smoothly through the terrain. It didn't take long for the pink hedgehog to reach the rocky cliffs and patches. Jumping on the bounce pads and swinging on the light beams to get over the massive walls. Up ahead was the workers in hard helmets and gear. Amy waves at them as she passes by. Jumping down a few ledges to reach Cliff's tent. Along side him was Q-N-C. A former worker for Lyric many years ago. Seeing the older mobian Amy calls out to him.

"Hey Cliff, long time no see." Amy says with a smile. Though she's seen him a few months ago, it felt longer as time passed.

"Hello Amy, it's been a while since I saw you and the gang. How's everyone doing?" Cliff ask while tilting his hat up. Getting the old thing away from his eyebrows.

"Everyone is doing fine. A few minor battles here and there and Eggman always trying to fight us. You know the usual." Amy explains in detail.

Cliff chuckles. Knowing of Eggmans failed attempts to rule the world or fight the sonic team. "Yeah him and his little robots tend to make a mess around the island." Then he noticed something was missing.

"Say, aren't you missing the other four of your little group?" Cliff questions.

"Sonic, Knuckles, and Sticks are out on the other side of the island to repair a village. The storm we had last week did a number on them. Though Tails is working on his machines. The plane you let us used needed some major upgrades. Parts were rusting off or not working." She kept the date that he and Zooey would be having later today. Not that Cliff would make fun of Tails. It wasn't her right to say out loud of the foxes personal life.

"That's understandable. The neighboring villages have been at peace since you and the gang have defeated Lyric a few months ago. I'm forever grateful that you guys have stopped him. I didn't want to deal with that reptiles rule." Cliff speaks out.

"It's a shame we couldn't keep him though. He'd make a wonderful handbag with some of my outfits." Amy comments as they both laugh.

"Anyway, what brings you out here today?" Cliff asks.

"I was wondering if I could borrow the Ancient book you have. I'm doing some research on their culture and old text. Is it okay for me to have for a while?" Amy asks politely.

"Sure thing. I'm not using it. Not that it's needed anyway. That old reptile is gone and the crystals are safe with you guys." Cliffs goes into his large tent. Shuffling in the large boxes and chests for the old book. He comes out after a few minutes and hands it to Amy.

"You might as well keep it. I don't need it anymore. I'm unable to read those large old texts on the walls. This site has helped us find old artifacts and amazing knowledge." He explains.

"Oh! I can read those easily." Amy chirps away.

"Really now? You're very lucky Amy. That language is thousands of years old. I thought their culture died along with the Ancients."

"It may have but I wanted to find out more myself." Amy says.

Cliff tips his hat and smiles. "Not many can read those old texts. I hope you find what you're looking for...Oh before I forget If you need any information or help, Q-N-C and I can do as much as we can." Cliff says as the little bot nods.

"He maybe my old master but I can lend you any information within my memory chip." Q-N-C says.

"Thanks guys, I'll stop by again. Also don't say anything to Sonic please." Amy says to the guys.

"Why's that? Is there something wrong?" Cliff asks in concern.

"No, nothing like that. It's just I wanted to do this on my own. As the others are busy, I have some free time to kill. I've been itching to do this for a while now. Nothing personal." Amy explains. Though it wasn't the whole truth. Amy is hiding something but it doesn't need to be broadcasted to public ears.

"Okay, we'll keep quiet for you. Be careful and good luck Amy." Cliff says as Amy bows in thanks.

Making her way back home with ease with the last book she wanted in her hands. Taking the long route through the trees and rocky hills. It was a nice semi cloudy day, why not enjoy it? As she walks through the large trees and brush, she tested her hearing. Pink ears pink high and tilt to nearby sounds. Nobody was around but woodland creatures. Birds chirping in the tree tops, wings flaps, rustles of small animals on the ground floor, and wind through the large green leaves. Closing her eyes to listen of the sounds of nature around her. Feeling the true peace of life. No male around to bother her and no enemy ambush.

As her hut comes into view she happily hums into her home. Closing the door and reads the books on the counter. All four in front of her view. She opens the book that Cliff gave. Flipping each page to show the ancients hieroglyphics, crystals information, and Lyric himself. Though she noticed some pages were blank. About a fourth of it was empty white pages. Like it was never documented. How odd.

Skimming through the middle pages of the book shows the different chaos crystals and sources of powers. All holding pure light energy with a twist of elemental magic. Each holding enough power to cause disastrous destruction or run a large city full of civilization. If all crystals are used in one location, serious consequences are held onto the wielder. Only the Ancients could withstand their power. Explaining of each ancient being signed to one crystal at a time. Taming the chaos crystals magic and usage. Though the pages don't say who had ownership of each crystal.

Each crystal took one full page. Describing the design, powers, and usage from its wielder. The page has an outline of set color strip, matching the crystals shade. The top left box shows the crystal's design and colored wall of text surrounds the side and bottom. Forming around the box in old text. Most couldn't read the words but Amy can understand it with ease. It's like reading an average book from the library.

The pages were in order from which the group have gotten.

Shock crystal: Solid Blue, resembles three pillars of rocks on one foot. Power obtains electricity, and shock waves. Able to make a storm lightning last days and zap any object into dust on contact. Jolts of energy will seep with its host but won't cause injury to the body.

Sun crystal: Yellow with a hint of gold shade, shaped like a octagonal star with four short points and four thin beams spin around it. Power obtains sun light and bright rays of yellow beams. Able to light any darkness, beams can shoot long distances and faze through solid objects. Visible light energy that won't blind its user.

Flame crystal: Red with an orange/yellow center, shaped like a heart with transparent flame around the outer layer. Harmless to the wielder but hurts the opponent by touch. Power obtains by flames of burning fire. Able to heat any location to boiling point, start fires blasts and rays, and protects owner from any heat/fire damages.

Radiant crystal: Pure solid white, resembles a hexagon with one extra long side. Power obtains laser beams that would obliterate any obstacle in its path. Highly potent of radiation light and flashes. Able to mold any object into the owners desired shape and send laser beams off said object. Possible explosion depending on how large of mass said object is turned into. Wielder is immune to radiation, laser attacks will bounce off the body but onto the opponents with triple force. Warning could kill instantly!

Verdant crystal: Solid lime green, shaped like a long octahedron with large crack like indents along the body. Giving off a light green misty hue. Power obtains mother nature and rock mineral control. Able to turn any barren land into a lush jungle or forest, bend or mold rocks with levitation, and cause herbal life to bend at owners free will. Wielder is immune to potions of magic and have healing abilities to cure any ailment or wounds.

Tidal crystal: Translucent turquoise, shaped like a rough ring with a hollow center. Swirl of water type motion beams. Power obtains water and ocean control. Able to cause gigantic rifts in the sea, tidal waves larger than any mountain, and bend water for attacks, defense, and healing properties. Allows the wielder to breath under water and control liquid movement of any type.

Twilight crystal: Solid black with purple tones and bluish tints, shaped like a stalactite with small shards floating around the sharper ends. Power obtains darkness and shadow. Turns any light into black abyss, blind opponents vision, and allows wielder to fade through solid objects. The wielder won't turn with the darkness but lets the energy flow though the body. Causing the body to feel weightless with ease.

Sky crystal: Solid purple, shaped like a flat triangle with sharp angular points. Power obtains flight and poison. Allows the wielder to take flight at light speeds or glide at a slow pace. The wielder has control of poison and is immune. Causes opponent to go under immense pain and illness on contact. Warning, only use one power at a time! Can cause issues to the owners body if over use is in affect.

Amy reads each page carefully. Absorbing the information to memory. What caught her attention was that each crystal has one wielder. No crystal can have two or more masters at once. They rock chooses its owner. They aren't alive by any means, just sense who is worthy to obtain their power. It's odd how they didn't fry Lyric, Eggman, Metal Sonic, the gang, and herself. Now she looks back on the battles and constant switch of ownership of the crystals, none have activated. Amy assumes that the chaos crystals only work with the Ancients. Since they've been gone for a thousand years, the crystals have no need to be used. Amy couldn't figure out the reason of their disappearance, in do time it'll be revealed.

Opening the other books she got and started studied the crystals in a more scientific approach. Maybe some answers will come but not the ones she's truly seeking out. Poofing out each crystal to feel it. She can sense the power and pure energy within the glowing rocks. Unsure if she could tap into their powers. Though Amy was interested in testing the theories. She doesn't want to get zapped or blown to bits. Taking a hard pass on that.

As the night drew closer Amy didn't find much about the Ancients themselves. Learning of the crystals, their powers, creations, etc. Not much knowledge to go by. Then it hit her! She remembers the ruins in the sky and forests floor. They had the text all over the walls...well what's left of them. A thousand years or so would destroy old structures from a civilization that's been extinct. Maybe she could get some answers there. She did at one point but that overgrown garden hose had to hunt her down and put that mind control device on her. Oh she remembered the conversation she had with Lyric but she couldn't fight him. The urges were immense to put it at best.

As she thought this through, Amy watched the crystals float on the counter top. Noticing they do nothing for her and the group at this point. With Lyric gone and Eggman not hunting them down, These rocks were useless. Well technically useless for her and the gang. The chaos crystals aren't needed anymore for powering a city or growing vegetation. Amy thought of a plan to place each chaos crystal back to its original locations. She sees no point of holding them and they aren't being used. If the need ever rises, she and the gang can get them again. This island is massive after all.

Finding the right time to do this task will need to be picked out soon. It's not like Amy is doing anything important right now. She could ask for help with the others at her side. The job will be done much faster. But with the group there at her side, her side mission of the Ancients would be harder to crack. Amy is the only one who can read the old hieroglyphics. No point of bringing it up to the others. Also having this feeling that it would be a bad idea to have Sonic with her. She wasn't sure why this thought was in her mind but tossed it aside. It was late and she didn't have anymore brain power for the day to worry about that. Sleep was needed as the moon was getting higher in the clear starry skies.

Amy poofs away the chaos crystals and goes into her room for the night. Making sure her door is locked tight. Removing her pink dress and shoes. Placing the headband away on a table. Flopping into her large white bed and rolls into the covers. After reading all day and soaking in the information, she was tired. Her mind did replay the warning signs of having Sonic around her is a bad idea. She still didn't understand it. Maybe Perci would have the answers? She'll ask her in the morning. With that in mind, Amy was out like a light.

* * *

**Note: **I added more information into the chaos crystals, though the same design description from the wiki page..."that I copied" but with a twist! Sure I labeled each with its own powers but they won't be used much in the story. Don't get your hopes up my fellow readers. Amy is just placing them back, not using them for future battles or personal usage. The book was from the first game and I copied its page designs to match the crystals as well. I also know some of the locations have been destroyed within the game once the crystals have been removed. But they will be in place as the player went in. None of the locations have collapsed to ruins. I want to keep this universe in one piece as much as possible. So don't get confused if it's not a complete replica from the games or tv show. I actually forgot that while making the first one...I did a dumb back then. The next chapter will make the plot spice up a bit and get it going. Keep an eye out for that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Mother Nature With A ****Vengeance**

Another day in a peaceful paradise. The same calm day for everyone. Nothing exciting happened as usual. Amy was in her home reading more into the books and studied the chaos crystals. It was raining that morning. Around dawn was when the rain fall began. It wasn't heavy but a light sprinkle. Enough to coat everything in contact but not drown. The sky cleared a bit with some clouds in the sky. The wind was causing a light breeze. Giving the moist air a bit if chill. It was warm enough for light clothes. Though need some layers for the cold crisp wind. It was mid spring after all.

Amy wore a white sweater dress. Having a "V" neck to show some cleavage. Loose ends from mid arms down, snug enough by the shoulders then flows out at the wrist. Firm fit at the upper half of her torso. An overlap on one side of the chest to the thick ribbon belt. Clings to her hips and waist perfectly. Then flows out by mid thigh and ends there. It's like a cocktail dress but in a sweater material and more light and fluffy. Good for cool windy days like this one. Also packing some grey boots with small heals. Wanted to dress more comfortably and casual. Being cooped up in the hut for so long from the books. She needed some fresh air of the outdoors. The scent of recent fallen rain and spring flowers fills her nose. Today was a good day indeed.

The gang is out and about in the town today. Sonic, Knuckles, and Sticks have returned yesterday from the village repairs. Tails was with them now. All chatting up a storm and laughing at horrible joke. Amy sees them and waves. Gaining all of their attention. Tails and Knuckles wave and smile. Sticks jumps up to attack her into a large bear hug. Sonic greets Amy as he walks up to her. Sticks was rambling on about random thing of sorts as Amy nods. Knowing none of the words she's saying. Sonic comes within arms reach and places a hand on her shoulder. A nice friendly jester.

Tails goes off on the plane. Telling everyone of how efficiently it'll fly and at a faster pace. Knuckles makes some stupid but funny jokes. Amy giggles at them sometimes. They can be hilarious at times. She was so distracted from the others talking that she didn't know Sonic was staring at her. Heck nobody noticed for a while.

Sonic stares at Amy in some type of trance. It's been a week since hes last seen her. Repairing the village took that long since most of the huts were destroyed. Amy hasn't been around the group as often as they used to. Not that he hated it, more of thrown off by the sudden change. It wasn't like Eggman was attacking everyday or an overgrown reptile bent on world destruction. It's been three months since any danger fell upon the village. Sure some villains here and there but nothing big to go all out on.

These past few months have been boring for the blue hedgehog. He wanted some action, robots to kick butt or a friendly battle. He hasn't seen Shadow since his last attempt of destroying the universe. The calm life was something to be left desired for Sonic. At least he has his friends to make the time pass or a good long run around the massive Island.

He hasn't taken notice into her physical appearance till now. Her pink quills reach past her shoulders. Her body has matured some. He can tell by how firm fitting the sweater dress was. Not that he mind the view but he won't voice it in public. That hammer of hers packs a mean swing. He's been hit by it before, not a fun experience. Caused Sonic to be unconscious for a few days.

But something was off...as Sonic got within arms length, he noticed a sweet scent. It was something along the lines of fresh bloomed roses, rain water, and cool spring air. An aroma that he never smelled before and it was delicious. Making his mouth water, body shutters, and a small blush on his peach muzzle. It was a light hue but not that noticeable. Looking at the surrounding area to find the source. They were at the beach side along the tall trees. Taking some chill time in the shade of the tall brush. No flowers in sight, the ocean was salty, and it hasn't rained in a few days. So nothing was adding up. Sonic couldn't figure out the source for the life of him. It bugged him so much.

As the day went on, the group has went to the village market. Amy said she needed more fresh grocery for her hut. She was craving fruit at the moment. The rest went along with her, chatting away about anything on their minds. Amy got a small basket as she goes around to find fresh fruits. Sticks was stuck to her like glue. Amy didn't mind at all. She was craving for some apples, strawberries, blueberries, and cherries. She didn't know why but they sounded so tasty right now. Picking some off the shelves as the shop keeper was attending her. He was a friendly male dog, light brown color with orange eyes.

Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles went to the chilli dog stand and burger shop for a quick bite. Sonic always wanting a chilli dog. Loving them since he was a young child. As Tails and Knuckles chatted more, Sonic glanced at Amy's direction. Seeing the male dog close to her wasn't sitting well with him. Which was odd. He's been to the market with Amy several times as the same store owner helps them. Now it was different. Sonic saw the guy and didn't like how close he was to Amy. He couldn't hear what they were saying. Amy giggles as the male dog laughs. Something with Sonic snapped. He glared at the guy.

Amy was taking more berries as Sticks was saying something. The male dog looked up to see Sonic glaring at him. He was confused and a bit scared. Never has Sonic glare at anyone before. He was the hero of the villages and always had a smile on his face. The guy wondered if there was something he did to receive the sudden glare across the market. He tried his best to smile and wave. The glaring didn't stop though.

Amy looked back up to see the guy sweating in a panic. Amy was confused. The village wasn't in any danger. Nobody was screaming in terror, no robots in sight, and Eggman isn't around. Amy couldn't see why he was terrified. She looked at his eyes to be staring over her form behind the market. Taking a slight side glance to notice his eyes fell on Sonic. He was glaring at the shop keeper. Amy thought he was nuts. The guy didn't do anything wrong. Amy pays for the fruit and moves on. Leaving the three boys behind as Sticks was still at her side. She did more of her shopping for most of the day.

She noticed Sonic glaring at most of the males that were close to her. Heck some backed away out of fear. Not wanting to receive a pounding from the blue hedgehog. Feeling eyes on herself along her shopping. It was creepy and annoyed her very much. What was up with him today?

The guys help her carry the bags back to her hut once she was done. As Knuckles, Tails, and Sticks help places the things in the right spots. She told they they didn't have to but they insisted. She shrugged and went outside. Amy want to the beach, just taking a casual stroll. Then out of nowhere, she felt arms around her waist. Ready to summon her hammer and slug the mobian to pieces. She saw they were Sonic's arms. Flinching in realization of how really close he was. Resting his face into her neck and left shoulder. She stiffen in the sudden hold. Not expecting Sonic to ever do this to her.

Sonic couldn't help himself. He had the sudden urge to grab her into his peach arms. He didn't know what was going on with himself, though he lack the mind to care at the moment. The sweet smell was driving him crazy. Trying every location in the market to find out where it came from. None of the guys could smell it. Sonic asked Tails and Knuckles but they didn't understand. They thought he was going crazy. None of the fruits caused the smell. They have a different aroma. Sticks wasn't even close of making this, not that she's a dirty mobian. It's not in her nature to smell sweet.

He didn't like the other males in the village market so close to her. For some reason today was different. He wanted to take Amy away from public eyes and keep her to himself. This sudden concept wasn't his usual thought pattern. Slightly freaked the blue hedgehog out. Sure he does have feelings for her but not in a romantic jesture. Like a best friend of sorts. But today was a different matter. Seeing her in that sweater dress opened his eyes a bit. Taking in her physical beauty. Now Amy was the only one to keep his attention locked all day.

As she walked onto the sandy shore of the beach, he silently followed her. Watching her body move with each step. Hips sway, long quills bounce, and back all straight. Green eyes couldn't stop staring. He felt bad doing it, like a pervert ready to jump her. But Sonic couldn't help himself from watching. Without a second to loose, he went for it. Taking Amy into his arms while burring his face into her neck. Her body jumped at the action. Sonic could care less. His nose filled with the sweet smell. The fresh roses, rainfall, and spring crisp air. It was coming off Amy!?

As the two hedgehogs stay in a stance. Amy wasn't thrilled that Sonic grabbed her. Normally her inner feelings would be doing back flips and scream like a giggly girl. She's be a blushing mess by the grip of her favorite hero. It was a dream come true that she wished on for years. But it didn't feel right. She can feel his body heat on her back, firm peach arms on her sides, hands on her hips, and a warm breath on her neck. It would send any girl chills of pleasure but it was the polar opposite for Amy. She shuttered in the creeps by Sonic. Not that she hated him by all means. She cares for the blue hedgehog very much. It's the small voice in her mind telling her this is wrong. Flapping red flags in the distance to get away. Warning alarms flash in her vision.

What set the deal was the look in his green eyes. They has a hue of a predator, lust, and hot passion. Amy's cheeks flush in response. Her pink ears fall back in defense. As his face gets closer, she wasn't having any of it. Within seconds Sonic was on the sand as a pink figure ran like life depended on it. Thanks to the training by Perci, Amy could easily throw him pretty far. She didn't hurt him, though that wouldn't take much. Amy ran for what seemed like hours. Wanting to get away from Sonic as far as she could. After a while, she managed to walk into the thick brush.

She didn't know why her body was creeped out by the blue's touch. He's held her before and even catch her from a large fall. Her heart beats a mile a minute and blushed hard from those times. Now his touch felt foreign to her. She felt bad doing that but her body forced the hard shove. Amy was very confused on why her mind and body doesn't want Sonic around. He didn't do anything to hurt her. He just scare all the male villagers and growled. Sonic has never done that before. Amy couldn't figure out why this was happening. She decided to rush to Perci's house. She needed answers. This wasn't making any sense.

Once his mind was cleared, Sonic stared at the spot that Amy was just in. He didn't know that she could push him that hard. He knew her body was athletic and could easily swing a heavy hammer in one motion. This force was more fierce and urgent. Hitting the soft sand hard as his torso felt the strong push. No bruises or broken bones. It just knocked the wind out of him. Sonic was going through many feelings at the moment. Confusion, annoyance, and guilt. He never lay any hands on a women like that. The urges to suddenly have Amy against his body. To feel her fur between his fingers, lick her neck, touch places that was forbidden. Sonic's face was red from these mature thoughts. Never has he thought of a woman in that type of manor. Let alone Amy in that.

He felt so guilty because of it. Feeling so ashamed of his own actions. What a friend he was. Launching himself onto her like a lustful male. He couldn't help himself though. She was the one emitting that wonderful smell. He found out while walking behind her earlier. Sonic was going to find her but she ran so fast that he didn't know which direction she went. Heck the scent went cold within seconds. He'll apologize to Amy when she returns. He didn't want to scare her more. He needed to clear his thoughts. Sonic went back o Amy's hut, letting the guys know he'll be out on a long run. They nodded and went on about something. Sonic wasn't paying attention to their conversation. With that the blue male ran like no tomorrow. In no direction in particular. He didn't return till almost dawn. Drowning in his own mind with tons of questions.

Within the high of evening Amy reached the house of Perci. Banging on the door loud and frantic. Perci rushed to answer but was suddenly launched back by a pink body. Amy was in tears. Wetting Perci's shirt as the older bandicoot hugs the frantic hedgehog. After a while, she calmed down. Perci closed the door and offered some refreshments. Taking the glass of water, Amy was shaking. She was freaking out of the day she had.

Amy explained the whole day from the market place, Sonic glaring at others, to the sudden hold. Making sure to not leave any details out. Perci nods as the story was told.

"So this has just happened all today?" The purple female asks. Amy nods on response.

"Has Sonic acted this way before?"

Amy nods in no. She's never seen him do these things with anyone.

Perci sighs in realization. Knowing the problem and its solutions aren't a favorable one. Thank chaos that Perci is the only bandicoot in her village when this happens.

"Amy, you're causing this change in Sonic's actions. It's something us female go through every so often in our younger years of life."

Amy didn't understand what Perci was saying. Tilting her head sideways in confusing.

Perci sighs. Of course she didn't understand. It's her first cycle. Most females don't know it happens till she attracts males of their own species by the flocks.

"To put it bluntly, you're in heat Amy." Perci spouting the truth. The pink female blushes hard at the words.

"Every female goes through this heat cycle. It attracts all males to them by this specific scent they emit. Each mobian species has their own smell. I've had mine before and it's something that you can't control." Perci explains further. Amy listens carefully.

"Note only hedgehog males will take in your scent. From what you told me. Tails and Knuckles don't show any interest, Sonic is the only guy so far. This is your body speaking for any single guy to you. Wanting to things that couples preform. Mostly to have sex and possibly produce future kin...in short any hedgehog male will be signaled by your smell to have sexual relations. Your body is ready for it."

Amy was speechless. Her peach muzzle was a deep red. Redder than Knuckles fur. Perci walks to her and sits next to her on the large couch. Placing a hand on her head. Lightly patting it.

"It's your first heat Amy. Most women don't even notice it happen till the guys start rushing in masses. Believe me I've hand my fair share. You're not alone in this world. That is how mother nature make us reproduce. It's in our blood to do these things."

"But I don't understand..." Amy says in confusion. "If I'm getting Sonic's attention, why do I feel like he's wrong...well more of creeped out by him and not wanting anything to do with him?"

Perci gets up and paces. Trying to figure out of this sudden information.

"So when he touched you, you didn't like it?" Perci asks the pink female before her.

"No." Amy answers.

"What do you honestly feel?" Perci asks again.

"To be completely honest, I don't like it at all. It's like him in general is a bad thing to go after. I'm not saying he's a horrible guy. For chaos sakes he saved this island a handful of times. He's the blue hero everyone know of...but for some reason, my body rejects him."

Perci nods as Amy continues.

"A few weeks back he saved me from a large fall and has held me plenty of times. Sure I get all nervous and my heart beats a mile a minute. I do like him very much...though not thrilled of telling anyone about it. Anyway for some reason my body isn't liking how Sonic is that close. Heck a voice in my head is even saying get away or run. I don't understand it."

"Wait a minute..." Perci pauses the pink female mid conversation. "You say you're hearing voices inside your mind?"

Amy nods yes. "I've never had them before. It started a few days ago. Though it wasn't as intense as it is now."

The purple bandicoot takes in this information carefully. This was a new thing to hear about. It's very rare to have a voice speak within your mind during a heat cycle.

"It seems to me that your body and this voice are telling you that Sonic isn't a good candidate. You're feelings for blue himself are there but your mind and body reject that notion. It's not common for a female to have this reaction but it does happen sometimes. Though normally after a handful of heat cycles have to pass to even get the voice. The body have to experience the male first before making such decisions." Perci explains.

"You're body is say that Sonic isn't a good choice to have future children with. Not saying he'd be a horrible father. Just not the guy you're looking for. Your body is craving a strong male that can protect you and your future offspring. Someone who's strong and powerful. It's in our nature to want a guy like that. Our instincts are very picky and only want the best for out future kin. Knowing fully well that both yours and his genes will be in the child or children...depending of how many you want to have."

Amy blushes hard again in her words. She's not used to this type of topic to discuss. Though it has to be told eventually. It's just Amy has never heard of such things before. It's more a taboo than a fairy tale thrown around.

"Well Amy, it's only of a matter of time till you reached your heat cycle. I had a feeling yours would be coming up soon. Though I didn't expect it to be this fast. Every mobian female is different when it comes to things like these. Yours just happens to come a bit early. You being sixteen and all."

"You knew about this?!" Amy was surprised.

"Yes and no...well to put it simply, you were going to have yours but I wasn't sure when. You have to remember, every females heat cycle start differently. Mine didn't happen till I was fourteen. It's random but when it hits, it'll hit hard."

Amy takes in this information and replays it in her mind. Not knowing of how to take this. Since Sonic is now after her because of this heat cycle, it'll be hard to stay around him. Though that did hurt on her feelings for him a bit. It's only now that he shows any interest in her of more than a best friend.

"Okay so how long will this last Perci?" Amy asks.

Taking a second to answer her question. "Since you mentioned it started a few days ago and only gotten worse. I'd say you have about four days left. These cycles tend to last only a week and a half or so, depending on the situation and what mobian you are. The intense part is happening now so it'll go smoothly after two more days."

"Your body will cool itself down if not satisfied by a male of the same species. It's not painful in any way so don't worry." Perci tries to calm the pink female. It works somewhat but she isn't out of the woods just yet.

"Though I have to give you a heads up. If you do get a guy to have any sexual intercourse with you, you'll be stuck with them for a long time. It's not a permanent thing but depending of how much time you share, it could last forever or just a few months. The males will be infatuated with you because of your scent. They'll try almost any means to get between your legs. Though they won't rape you. Males do have this internal code to prevent such acts."

"Internal code?" Amy question about it.

"It's something in their instincts that'll make sure they are allowed to go further into the mating. They won't take a female no matter how nice they smell by force. That's how mobians don't overproduce in nature. Also the female can choose who to sleep with since she'll be caring for their future offspring for years to come, if they get pregnant by said male. Though that tends to be rare during the first few heat cycles. You're body has to get used to the guy first before adjusting for any children they'll carry. So be happy this is your first."

Amy sighs in relief of knowing she won't get knocked up so quick. That's something to hold dear to her mind. But that doesn't ease her mind to have the guy be inside her a lot before children are even a thought.

"Also what Sonic was doing is natural for a male of interest to a female in heat. The glares and growling is to warn other males away. Making sure there's no competition for him." Perci explains.

Amy was annoyed by this. She wasn't property to anyone, especially Sonic!

"Don't be mad at him Amy. He can't control himself while in this state. It's deep within his animalistic instincts to throw any competition away from their chosen female. It's a way of saying 'back off, she's mine' type of thing. All guys have this. They do this because of your scent. It drives them wild and crazy. They think it's the most wonderful aroma in their life. Though you're immune to your own scent. It's not explained why we can't smell it but that's just how nature goes."

Amy couldn't be mad at him for something he cant control. It's not his fault he's acting this way. No matter of how many hammer swings she wants to give him, he'll still want her. That's something to keep in mind.

"I can only give you two options in your current situation Amy. You have to listen carefully." Amy nods as she hears what Perci has to say.

"Now that your heat cycle is at its peek, you'll have to sleep with a guy to get rid of it or hide in a safe location where no male can find you. Till your cycle is over then you can come out. Though be wary. Once you start with a male, they won't stop till your heat is completely over. You'll be bumping hips like rabbits for hours at a time."

If the hedgehogs face could get any redder, now would be the time. It was in a deep crimson that could possible stain her pink fur. The thought alone kind of excited her, though that's the heat talking. Amy has never had these ideas with any guy. Not even Sonic would pop into her mind for any mature topics like these. She was too embarrassed to even have such thoughts.

"At least I have a good excuse now." Amy sighs.

"Good excuse for what?" Perci asks.

"Well I'm able to read the Ancients hieroglyphics for sometime. I've been researching for their reason of going extinct an thousand years ago. I even have the chaos crystals with me." Amy proves herself by summoning one of the eight large crystals. Brings out the book that Cliff let her have.

"I can read the text like its english in any other book. What my original plan was to place the chaos crystals back to their original locations since we have no use for them anymore. Lyric did try to retrieve them for his evil plans but we stopped him. These crystals are of no use to us and don't do anything. Each Ancient carried for one to protect and use at times. I wanted to place them back and go search for more ruins to read about their history. The books aren't enough to go on."

"So you'll be out and about on the Island while you're away from Sonic. That's a good plan. But how will you know where to start?" Perci asks.

"I have the old map on the communicator device that Tails gave me a while back. Each location marked down with ease." Amy poofs away the book and crystal to summon the device.

"I'll add you into it and give you my spare so we can stay in touch. I'll need all the female help I can get for this stupid heat cycle." Amy says as she hands Perci the device. Showing her how it works.

"That's good to know, Thanks Amy. Oh before I forget, are there any other male hedgehogs in the village that you know of?" Perci asks her.

"Not that I could remember." Amy tries to think of any other hedgehog males but comes short.

"Okay just be careful. If there are any more hedgehog males, they'll go into a frenzy by your scent. You don't want a whole crowd chasing you for the remainder of your heat cycle. Remember not all males have the will power to resist a female in heat. Especially of yours that's probably really strong right now because it's your first heat. Once they start, they'll not stop for anything till they finish. Just be careful Amy."

Amy nods in understanding. Taking everything in and remember the most important parts. She was excited by the idea but scared since she doesn't know how to take it all in. She doesn't want some sleazy guy to have her first. Amy poofs away the device and stays at her house for the night. Perci offers her her spare room for the pink female. Knowing that Amy will start her solo mission tomorrow. At least she has something to distract her while her heat is going in overdrive.

Once the morning sun appears over the horizon. Amy left immediately. She had to run back to her hut to grab a few things and give Tails a quick visit. She know he was working on something that would easily help her mission. She just hopes that Sonic isn't there when she shows up. Praying to chaos that he isn't present. She doesn't want any of her friends knowing of her mission and the heat cycle she's on. That's just too embarrassing to explain. Amy doesn't want the whole village to know about it.

* * *

**Note:** I decided to change the heat cycle plot a bit. Amy won't be stuck with the male for the rest of her life. This won't have the mate for life thing going on. I want to add more into the relationship Amy will have with the guy later in the story. I'm going for the same species for this heat, makes it easier to rule out who will be after her. Obviously you guys know who it will be because of the pairing, no brainer there. The purple and black outfit will come into play soon. That'll give this story some delicious details in later chapters. Anyway if this is off or missing some details of this "heat cycle" thing, let me know. I'll add them if they fit for this story.

Also I made sure Amy's age is older than her original counterpart (age twelve) in the TV show and comics. Wanting to make sure that was clearly spoken out. I'm not having any comments about underage sex or pedophilia going on. **That's a big no no in my stories. Remember that folks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Mission One: Mines**

Reaching her hut in good time. Amy went inside and went straight to the bedroom. Closing her door to make sure nobody was around. She knew none of her friends stayed over. Sneaking around the hut wasn't necessary. Sitting on her large white bed as her mind did a full recap of what Perci told her last night. It started to make sense with how Sonic was acting strange. She was annoyed at herself. Her feelings love the blue hero. She always had a massive crush on him since they were children. Though she grew out of her glomping him and declaring of being his girlfriend. Wanting to act mature for her age. Pushing the obsessive fangirl off the cliff and being a independent women who likes him. She did take a whole week to take a step back and realize what she was doing wasn't the way to get her man. More of make him run even further away.

Now the rolls have been reversed. Sonic is into her but she isn't. She wanted the hedgehogs attention for years but not like this. This stupid heat of hers isn't helping at all. It also doesn't help that her body and inner mind didn't want him either. It's like dumping a bucked of cold salt water on an open wound. She couldn't put her mind at ease because of it.

Flopping her face into her hands. Sighs out loud and falls back onto the plush mattress. While she stayed at Perci's place, she tried to meditate. Opening her mind and listen to her inner voice while drowning in pits of her thoughts. She asked the voice why Sonic wasn't good enough. Trying to reason with a disembodied voice and instincts. It was a weird experience talking to a disembodied voice. Most would be called crazy or labeled delusional. They explained the reasons to her with a flat tone. Showing the signs of why it wouldn't work out. Though not dishonoring him or talking down on the guy. They knew he means well and cares for her very much. But this heat is craving for someone else. The guy that is desired remains a mystery but Amy is hoping she could just hide it out till it passes. Not liking some random stranger to be all over her, especially in places that all aren't welcomed. She's not just going to spread her legs to just anyone. If she even knows who he was for that matter. It could be one of her other male friends...though she highly doubts that. Eggman? Sweet chaos she hopes not! That's just wrong on so many levels. Any of the many villains she faced? It's highly unlikely at this point.

The pink female gets off the bed to find the other objects she needs for this mission. Making sure she have all the necessary items. As she passes the wall she noticed the black and purple outfit. Kneeling on the floor to grab the suit out of its hiding place. Feeling it through her fingers again. It was embarrassing to have the outfit reveal more of her body. Not used to it still but it did feel amazing. Knowing that she could use her acrobatic skills to good use. Also a plus bonus of not showing her underwear to the outside world. Though not thrilled of having to remove her panties and binds on her chest. It felt too tight on her body with the suit on over the objects.

Removing all of her clothes to be bare as the day she was born. Placing the suit on with ease. Making sure to tuck in the fur and stretch places that was needed. Turning to the full sized mirror in the room. Thanks to Perci, she gave her a spare large mirror. Amy will never know why but accpeted it. Thanking the world that the fabric was thick enough to hide her main essentials. Nobody needs to see them pop out in daylight. Seeing the pink dress on the floor, she decided to throw that over top the body suit. Not ready to go out into the world with the new attire. Even though it's just after sunrise, she doesn't want to take any chances. Placing on the large boots knowing there's no way of hiding them. She even put on her large black fingerless gloves on. Making sure each golden ring stays in place. Putting the headband on the table near the bedside. No need for it now. Her quills were long enough without it.

Amy makes sure she has all the chaos crystals and the Ancient book. She'll be needing it for her research. Checking the communicator device to see everything is in place. The only thing missing is the map. She knew Tails has a copy of it in the workshop. All the spots within each location from their crystal hunting days. Though it's funny now that the role of hunting is reversed. Placing the gems back isn't a difficult task. It'll be a lot easier now that Lyric and his robot army aren't around anymore. This should be a peaceful experience for her but the whole 'heat' thing, it does bring a sort of challenge. Though not a difficult one, just stay clear of Sonic. Not hard, just annoying. So much for an easy mission.

Going to the long island counter in the kitchen to grab a pen and some paper. Marking the note to place on her front door. Knowing anyone who passes by will notice her absence. She's not going to be gone for too long, just a few days. Making sure the note is short and to the point. Nobody needs to know of her current condition. The note labeled 'Be back in a few days or so. -Amy R'

Placing the note on her front door. Pinning it and locked the wooden handle. Amy watches the sun rise a little higher in the horizon. Assuming it was around seven am or so. She heads off towards Tails home. Praying to chaos that Sonic wasn't present. She didn't want to deal with him again. At least until her heat is over.

She got closer to the large hut. Connected to the massive side garage that holds all of Tails gadgets and trinkets. The plane was parked outback under a large tarp. Keeping the rain off the metallic cover and insides. He was replacing the old rusted parts. The thing is over hundreds of years old after all. See hears the shop filled with light noises and some flashing. Knowing fully well that he was awake and busy. Tails was very respectable to his neighbors. Doing the heavy clacking and loud machinery during the mid day and doing small work at night. Not wanting to keep everyone awake in the late hours.

Amy walks in the home side first. She's always welcome to come in along with the rest of the team. They're like family with each other, a family that can kick some serious butt. Amy noticed the hammocks that Sonic uses is empty. Taking extra precautions to listen around for him. Noticing no sign of the blue male around. She sighs in relief. She noticed that Zooey was in Tails hammock. Sleeping soundly with a fluffy white pillow and large fuzzy blanket around her frame. Amy smiles, she knew they would make a great couple. Tails treats Zooey with high respect and is very happy around her. Zooey is a gentle fox with a nice smile. Being kind to everyone and helps in anyway she can. Seeing the female fox smile in her sleep was an adorable sight. So innocent to the world. Reminds Amy of her younger years in life. Such sweet and innocent times they were.

Snapping out of her past memories, the pink hedgehog goes to the back door to the massive garage in the kitchen. Lightly knocking on the metal frame to get the male foxes attention. Not to startle him on any project he's working on. Last thing Amy needed was for Tails to get injured on the machines or tools he uses on a daily basis.

"Come in." Tails says as he still works on something.

Amy then opens the door and closes it behind her. Making sure to not wake up the sleeping female in the other room. Tails didn't turn to see who it was yet. He thought it was Sonic, since he hasn't returned home from yesterdays run. Sonic isn't loud and noisy when Zooey was staying the night. The blue hedgehog respected his best friend relationship and doesn't want to be rude. He's usually stays quiet or goes out for a while. He can't watch TV in the same room while Zooey was sleeping. She was a light sleeper after all.

"Finally back after that run yesterday Sonic...oh! Hey Amy, what's up?" The male fox turns mid sentence on his round movable chair. Expecting to see his best friend but instead sees a pink hedgehog. Surprised to see her here at this hour. Amy comes buy later in the day when Sonic is finally awake. He likes to sleep in after all.

"Hello Tails. Are you busy at the moment?" The pink female asks.

"Not really, waiting a little longer till I can work on the plane outback. It's still too early in the morning to make such ruckus. I don't want to wake everyone within a mile ridiculous, especially Zooey." Tails explains. "Why? Is there something you need?"

"Yes actually. Do you still have the map when we all tracked down the crystals?"

Tails turns in his chair to one of the many drawers. Some containing blue prints, random papers, tools, etc. Till going to a large toolbox on the table near him. Opening a small drawer with a little baggies inside. Each holding a flash drive and labeled by a strip of tape. Finding the correct on and places it on the table.

"It's here, why do you need the map? We defeated Lyric months ago and nobody is after the chaos crystals anymore. You still have them?" Tails asks the pink hedgehog, Amy nods.

"I'm returning the crystals back to their locations." Amy starts explaining.

"There's no need for them around anymore. We don't use their power and surely not going to take over the world. I thought it was the best idea to return them."

Tails thinks on the idea for a minute. Agreeing with Amy on this. They weren't using the gems for anything. Though wondering why she would do this out of the blue.

"I also asked Cliff for the Ancient book. Since I can read the old hieroglyphics from those times when the Ancients were around. I wanted to study their culture and figure out how they disappeared so suddenly hundreds of years ago. Why not do both since I'm out placing the gems back. I do remember seeing some texts on the walls in the past." She tells the yellow fox in detail though leaving out the major reason, he didn't need to know. That'll embarrass her to death.

Tails nods in understanding. "I see. That's understandable. Lyric is now gone and Eggman isn't trying anything recently, now seems to be a perfect opportunity for this mission. It'll be easier and done a lot faster. May I see the communications device you have? I can download the contents into it."

Amy hands it over to him as she watches Tails plug in the flash drive. The download too mere seconds to complete. Amy can always count on their fox tech genius. He is the brains of the group with the three hundred IQ. Nobody can beat his machines. Eggman can try all he wants but Tails is always a step ahead of him. Handing back the device to Amy once the transfer was complete. Amy thanks him as she poofs the device away.

"Let me pack some things and get Sonic, Knuckles, and Sticks, then we'll all head out with you." Tails starts to get up from the chair.

"You don't need to do that Tails." Amy stops the male fox mid rise. He looked at her confused by the sudden halt.

"I'f you don't mind, I'd like to do this solo. Nothing against you or the others. It'll be a bit difficult to do the research with Sonic complaining and Knuckles making jokes every five minutes." Trying to come up with excuses on the spot was easy for her but a bit harsh. Nothing bad on them by any means. She didn't want everyone around her. Especially Sonic for that matter.

"I can understand on Sonic and Knuckles. They aren't the type to stay in one spot for long till boredom hits hard. But you sure you don't need us? It's not like we're doing anything exciting these past few months." Tails asks.

"I'm all good Tails. Thank you for asking. I know you aren't able to read the old text." Amy points out. Not trying to sound harsh at the comment.

The fox sighs in defeat. "Believe me I've tried, several times to be honest. I don't know how you can understand that with ease. I'd rather stick to mechs and technology."

At that moment Tails took at second look at the pink female. Noticing her attire has changed a bit. These purple and black fingerless gloves, long black boots with purple heels, and no headband. Though her pink dress is being worn but it seemed a bit off with the new attire. Amy caught on his eyes looking at her new clothes. She knew Tails wasn't checking her out. That'll be creepy on so many levels. He was like a friend/bother to Amy. Besides he has Zooey, they're a great match together.

Amy sighs, knowing she can't keep the new suit a secret forever. It didn't help that she was wearing them out in the open. The only thing he didn't see was the body suit. She's not showing that off to anyone. She might as well spill the secret of the suit. She knew Tails will keep it quiet. So she spilled all the training that Perci has taught her and the reason of her new clothes. Not showing the body suit of course. Tails took it all in easily and nods of understanding. Adding every detail of combat training she was taught the past three months to the male.

"So that explains your absence in the mornings." Tails sums up.

Amy looks surprised. "Wait, you've noticed?"

Tails chuckles at the female hedgehog. "Of course I noticed. I don't know about the others tough. You and I are the only ones who are active in the early hours. Sometimes you come over sooner in the day or are around the village during this time."

Amy nods. She didn't realized he knew her schedule. Well it's easy since they're the only ones up after sunrise. No brainer there but it still amazed her.

"I wanted to keep this all a secret from the others. Nothing against you or the team. I just wanted to be more flexible in the combat field. Being acrobatic and using my hammer all the time isn't always useful in situations. I wanted to expand my options. Though I'm not becoming a tech genius. You have that title Tails." Amy points out with a smile.

"Fair enough. I'll keep quiet but if you need anything, you can call me at any time. The guys and I will always back you up no problem." Tails smirks.

The pink female nods. "I can always count on you to keep secrets Tails. I'll inform you if anything is needed."

"Oh...before I forget, have you seen Sonic around since yesterday?" Amyu wanting to know where the male went.

"Actually I was about to ask you that. I haven't seen him since we dropped off the groceries at your place. He ran off in a hurry. Maybe needing a long run?" Tails asks in question. Amy responds in a no motion.

"He'll be back eventually. He always return home after a long run. Be's been pretty bored from the lack of battles lately." Tails explains as he turns on the chair. Facing back his machines to start working on again.

"I'll be around after this mission Tails. I'll give you full details." Amy explains as she heads for the back door of the machine shop.

"Over a cup of tea and some of those delicious baked goods you make and you have a deal!" Tails semi shouts in excitement.

"Deal. I'll see you later" Amy giggles and closes the door behind her.

The fox has a sweet tooth since he was a small boy. Amy tends to make the best sweets in the village. Her friends always praise her. It's one of the many hobbies she's picked up since when the battles happen less. She had a knack for it.

Seeing the sun up higher, the female ran for the first location. Taking note that some mobians will be stirring soon. As she took a few steps the back door opens with a loud slam. Startling the pink hedgehog. She faced the fox in a confused and shock like stare.

"Wait before you run off. I wanted to give you this." Tails sprints to her and hands a small device out.

"It's a teleportation band. I've been meaning to test out this but never got the chance. It can teleport you to any location by reading your voice. Push this button here as you speak of a location. I don't know how many trips this'll give you since it's still in beta process." The fox speaks in detail about the device.

Amy looks at it in curious fascination. It was a white band that was smaller than her gold rings. It has a round top that was a size of a button like the ones on a machine. It had a small rim around the circle to keep itself on the band. It was made out of silky material as the button and rim of plastic and metal combination. It was simple in design. She placed the device on her left wrist, under the gold ring. It was small enough to fit under it.

"Thanks Tails. I'll keep that in mind. You'll receive the test results when I return. See yeah later." Amy waves off as she walks into the dense forestry. Making sure nobody saw her or follow her tracks.

It takes Amy about an hour till she reaches the mines. She noticed the workers, Cliff, and Q-N-C weren't around the site. She hears some of the men snoring in their tents a decent bit away. She wasn't sure of their hourly schedule of work. She was able to reach the mines entrance with ease. Following the tracks of rails and minecarts. Jumping on the bounce pads to enter the dark mines. Remembering the old trail the team created in the walls on the right side of the massive room. Amy walks into the architecture from the past during the Ancients era. It's made of concrete and coated with types of pale earth, blues, and gold. Gold trimming on all edges of the cement and blue glowing stones in the circular patterns. All of the walls and flooring have cracks. Some bigger than the pink hedgehog and others small enough to be covered by her hand.

Seeing the small hidden room, Amy heads for the left opening in the walls. The tunnel leads to the shock crystals chamber. A massive room that had an Ancient statue at the end. Which was covered by a light blue electrical barrier. Amy sees the buttons all pushed from Sonic in the past. She was able to get to the platform easily at the end of the massive hall. Looking around the three walls to find something to bring the statue back out. Green eyes scan one of the pale walls to see an abnormal crack. Inspecting it with her hands to find the material loose. Taking some of it out with her hands to see a green glowing button inside. It was to reset the room and place the crystal back in the statues hand. Amy steps back enough to be within arms reach of the hole. Taking an inhale of breath she steadies herself. Bending her knees then twirls her body in a circle. Using her left leg for balance as her right leg makes contact to the loose concrete.

Breaking the material to form a large hole. Letting her right leg back down to inspect the button. Nothing on it as not much room for anything else to fit around. Before activating the resting mechanics in the room, Amy had to place the blue shock crystal back on the round stand. It will easily hover over the concrete while the statue comes out of the ground. Summoning it with ease, Amy places it on the correct spot. Watching it twirl in the air as she goes to the button. Balancing on her left leg again, she kicks the button with her right foot. Feeling the ground shake as the button turns white. She turns to see the ground reopen. Showing the silver statue spin while the open hand holds the hovering shock crystal.

Amy takes a good look at the statue of an Ancient. It was a male hedgehog, looking similar to Sonic. Having no facial expression, no eye pupils, and no ears. He has old metal armored boots, a large flowing cape that was held by two straps crossing over its chest and connected by a round pendant. A large belt around the waist. Large gloves on the hands that ends widely at the wrists. In its left hand held a large skinny staff, the end was an open curve. In his right hand was open and raise far above the figures body. The statue slightly leans back and faces upwards towards the ceiling. Amy's height just reaches half way of the boots height. She would have to duplicate herself at least eight times and stand on each shoulder to reach the statues full height.

Amy open the Ancients book to see the pages that held an image of the statue. It was one of the crystals guardians. She doesn't have a name for him nor any text on the walls to describe his past life. So the hedgehog will remain nameless, forever lost to time. The pink female sighs in defeat for this one. She can't figure out more information if there isn't anything left. Poofs the book away, Amy heads out to the next location. She notices the blue barrier is back and functioning well. Seeing she's trapped in the hall.

She remembers the teleporter on her left wrist. Moving her inhibitor ring out of the way to activate the device. She pushes the button. The device glows light red as a voice comes through.

A mechanical male voice speaks "Request of destination."

"Abandoned Research Facility." Amy says to the device.

"Calculating...Destination found, teleporting now." The device changes color to blue as the button flashes.

Sending Amy to the next chamber for the sun crystal. The Abandoned Research Facility. Far off on the other side of the island. Landing on the ground at the entrance, she inspects the device on her wrist to see it back to its normal white. Waiting for its next order. Amy also inspects her body to make sure everything is intact. She felt no pain or wooziness from the teleportation. So nothing to worry about when it came to side effects. The massive facility was held in a jungle. Easily a few days worth of travel from the village. Nothing to worry about, especially with Sonic really far away. This won't take her long. If she does this right and fast, she can make it through the day with ease and hide out the rest of her heat.

* * *

**Note:** The teleportation from the wrist band device Amy is using is similar to Shadow's teleportation. No sounds but the visual is there. The Mines aren't long when it came to game play. So I made this into a short one. It's the first crystal after all, the beginning is always the easiest in video games. So not much to go on. The males will appear shortly, I just have to tweak the next chapter a bit and change how they'll encounter her.


	5. Chapter 5

I apologize for not posting sooner. Covid-19 was a pain to deal with...no I didn't catch it, thankfully. My job was one of the few places that worked through the pandemic. I was working so much overtime that I didn't have much free time to create the next few chapters. Again I'm sorry for not posting sooner. This chapter will be short since I didn't have much to deal with. I added a new feature to this heat thing, I hope you guys like it?

_"Inner Voice...(Instincts)"_

**"Amy's Voice"**

* * *

**Mission Two: Abandoned Research Facility**

It was mid morning when Amy reached the facility. The Sun was bright in the clear blue sky. The weather will be warm and calm but the pink hedgehog couldn't enjoy it much. Her body was slightly shaking as a few beads of sweat form on her forehead. Panting of small breaths. She wasn't winded in any means. It's one of the many side affects that her heat is causing. Perci told her all about the effects when in heat and much more. Remembering all of the info the bandicoot gave her last night. Peach muzzle turns bright red, still not used to all of that adult information. She found a stone slab on the side of the entrance. Taking a breather under the shade of the massive tree behind the stone wall. Hunched over as her arms rest at the knees. The heat was effecting her hard since this is the last few days. Perci told her the first wave was the hardest of them all. Your body goes into overdrive since it's not used to the sudden change. Puberty to adulthood is one hell of a shift for mobians. It's like a switch that turns your body from young child to adult in a split second...well more like a week or two. Every species was different as Amy recalled. It's the last few days of this cycle and she isn't happy about it.

Not that it helps that he has Sonic attention. Not the way she wanted it but it's natural in nature. So nothing she can do about it for now...well besides jumping on him. Though that thought doesn't go well with the voice within her mind. Now that she's at her peak of the cycle she could hear it clearly. Last night helped with meditation since she couldn't sleep much. The voice was clear but with a mature feminine tone. Closing her eyes as she opens deep within her mind. Deep within she floats in this white void. Not using her eyes but with her other senses, hearing especially.

**"What's with you? Don't you anything else better to say than be mean to Sonic?"** Amy speaks out in irritation.

_"Don't you dare run after that blue male. He's not worthy."_

**"Not worthy...What do you mean by that?"**

_"He's not good for future mating and children you'll have."_

**"Woah woah stop it right there! I'm not having kids anytime soon. There's no way I'm ready for that!"**

_"Good we're on the same page then."_

**"I didn't say that. You need to back off. I'm not jumping on anyone."**

_"But our body aches for male attention. We need to get rid of this heat."_

**"There's no way in hell I'm letting any guy touch me! Not going to happen...Also there's this no 'we' thing. This is my body, not ours."**

_"You misunderstand. When in heat, I come out. I'm your instincts. You can't get rid of me. I share this body with you like it or not. I just appear more frequent during the cycles."_

**"I'm guessing this is a normal thing then?"**

_"In a way, yes."_

Amy sighs in annoyance. She can't reason with her inner self. Something that seems a lot harder to manage than most tasks these days. At least this is only for one cycle then she'll never hear this voice ever again.

_"Oh you have it wrong. I'm here within your mind till the end of time. You can't get rid of me in any shape or form. The next cycle and onwards, I'll be here."_

**"You got to be kidding me?"**

_"No kidding around on this. You're stuck with me till this cycle is over. Then I'll wait till the next one to come out and play."_

**"..."** Amy stays silent in response.

_"Speaking of play...We really need some play time with a male. Some hand touching, long tongue licks, and light nips sounds really good now. Why don't we..."_

**"Oh hell no! You stop right there. I'm not letting some random guy be all over me." Amy shouts in anger.**

**"If we're in this together since I'm unable to get rid of you. We'll suffer together. No man is touching this body unless I have the final say. So zip it and keep your dirty fantasies to yourself! I have a mission to complete and I'm hiding out this cycle. No touchy from anyone. You got that?!"**

Her inner voice/instincts remained silent after that. That time she left the white void and came back to reality. Taking a deem sigh as her eyes adjust tot he light of day. Now Amy knew more about the voice. It's something she'll have to live with till the day she dies. Not something she wants to remind herself but that's just how nature goes. Taking a peak of the suns position in the sky, noticing it didn't move much. She assumed the conversation lasted about half an hour or less. Not long but too much to deal with at the moment.

A small breeze went by as her fur lightly brushes with it. the cool air felt nice on her heated body. It's not a hot day but not cool enough for her taste. Taking a deep and long breath to even out her body. Making sure the shiver and sweat would ease enough for now. It's difficult enough in this heat as is. Now she has her instincts barking in her skull to do something about it. Ignoring the voice and her body wanting, she stands back on her two feet. This mission wasn't going to finish itself. Amy take a better look around the entrance of the facility. Walking out to the door and backing up a bit ti\o observe the structures.

The door was an oddly shape. It's a long rectangle with outer edges at the bottom. It has a stripe going through horizontally, a ring of gold color sitting on the middle of the odd line. The door frame is a light brown shade with two blue lights on either side. It's a few feet taller from her head. She had to guess the door is about eight to nine feet tall. Above that has this small mental shelf like structure. There's a circle design on top but connected to the building. It had a silver tone but it was made of stone. The large cracks give it away of the material type. The circle was being held up by a mobian but it was oddly shaped. It had a male upper torso with rings on each wrist, a cape on the shoulders and backside, and a faceless skull. No mouth or teeth showing just empty eyes with a glare facing forward. It looked kind of menacing to stare at. Outside the walls was covered in nature foliage and leaves from nearby trees. It has been a thousand years since the building was last touched. The frame on the ground level was also this light brown color with an interesting design.

The building was surrounded by trees and large rock walls mistaken for small cliffs. Along the entrance was two stone statues. The one on the left was headless. It appears on the ground a few feet away only showing some top of head details. The res must have broken off or faded away over time. the one on the right was fully intact. It was an echidna. Similar to Knuckles but having no massive upper torso. The clothes it had were different to the hedgehog statue. Having a vest/belt type of clothing. The vest was a large V shape of overlapping layers. The shoulder blades of the vest reach past the arms and behind the body. The belt was a double layer with a circle pendant. Connecting the belt and vest together into one upper torso outfit. The boots and gloves were of older armor. Similar to the other hedgehog statue in the mines. The gloves reach past the wrists in a large opening. The boots were simple with a design at the rims, reaching up to the knees. The biggest feature was the massive cape. It flows out at the back to the feet. It was smaller than the other one but similar in design. The statue is faceless but having a muzzle, dreadlocks, pointy nose, and eyes. No pupils and mouth. The statue faced upwards in an honorary warrior stance. Bent at the knees, slightly leaning back, facing upwards towards the sky, both hands in fists, the one hand at the side while the other bent under the chin. One food stands on another small platform connected to the statue. Giving off this ready in battle picture.

The statues were slightly covered in moss and tree leaves. Along with the rest of the building on the outside. Taking in the finer details as she poofs the book back open once more. Checking the details to find the statue was once an Ancient as well. One guardian of the sun crystal. No name for him but he was one of a large group of Ancients. They had a small pack since echidnas were a pack type of mobian. About five to be exact. They watched over the sun crystal as they did research about nature and the light energy the crystals created. How the two mixed together in perfect harmony. Each crystal has individual powers but they all gave off positive energy to any surrounding nature. They link together in sync like time and space. Something the Ancients were finding out as the years went by. Though all of that knowledge has been lost to time. Records say some of the testing has been stored within the abandoned buildings but none have been found as of yet. Most think it's all fake or legends. So nobody has tried looking for it for ages.

As cool as that sounds and much information Amy could only dream of, she had to deal with other matters. This heat won't let her explore the facility easily. She didn't want to stay in a location for long. She didn't know if she was being followed by Sonic or the rest of the team. She had to make this trip quick and head out for the next one. She'll make a note to come back here again when this heat cycle has died down.

Entering the building was easy since the floor puzzles have been solved by Sonic a few months ago. Easily going through each room as the time passed. The walls were decorated with circular design with lines going around, frames of gold and brown tones shape at random spots along the walls, large tree branches or roots scale the sides with long green vines and branches. Leaves cover some branches. Other vines hang from the ceiling. Large cracks on the stone walls showing the inner structures age. Some rooms had small hols at the ground level when Lyrics metal minions came forth to stop the team. They're all vacant now.

A few rooms has light beam pods floating near the ceilings. Amy uses the band around her right wrist to go flying with the light pink beams. Something Tails invented months ago too. All of them have the bands just in case. Good thing she brought hers. Once she reached the massive door, she enters the large room where her and Knuckles had to open the door for Sonic and Tails. Going further into the facility to reach for the crystal chamber. It was a massive room that had four generators. It held the crystal at the time and forced the portal to not activate.

Amy reached the large tower with ease through the pink bars she can navigate with ease. Being athletic and the workout Perci put her through has helped her a lot. She can jump farther and her balance is a lot better. She can walk on the bars without her hands out. With one foot in front of the other. Twirling with her hands instead of the hammer. Learning to not reply on the hammer has come in handy at times like these.

Reaching the top to see the center to have a circular frame of different shade of stone and a goldish brown center. Poofing out the sun crystal to see it float and slowly twirl over the colored center. Amy reached the four generators to power up the crystal chamber. In doing so the crystal floats in the air upwards. Reaching the stronghold of a transparent blue force field. Circling the crystal from the large blue beams of the four generators. Blue lights shoot through the beams from the machines as blue lights flow at each generator. Watching the crystal be secure in the chamber she walks towards the tunnel. Where a large opening shows the bottom of the portal room and where MAIA is being held.

Jumping down the massive hole to land at the stone floor with ease. Making sure to not break bones or limbs. The training did wonders to her body, coming in handy in deed. Looking around to find the portal still working even with the generators now offline. The portal is a metallic ring while being held by the ceiling. Yellow line markings cover the outer frames as a small blue ring forms on the portal itself. Three large blue glass sit on the portal and the ring. Looking like puzzle pieces or large broken glass pieces. The room was covered in metallic parts and scraps that have broken off due to time. Most covered in green moss or vines. Nature trying to take back of her land that was once bare. Its fascinating but shame that the computers don't work anymore.

Amy turns to see MAIA floating in front of her. Scanning her form then speaks in a soft female tone.

"Scanning life form...pink hedgehog confirmed. It's great to see you again Amy."

"It's good to see you again as well MAIA." Amy replies with a smile on her face.

"I'm forever grateful that you and the team for taking down my ex creator Lyric. What brings you back to the facility again?"

"I'm here to return the chaos crystals back to their locations. With Lyric gone and none of his robotic minions after them anymore, the team has no use for them. They're in no danger, so why not return them? Amy pauses for a second. "I've already return two out of the eight so far."

"That makes sense. Though it seems you lack three other companions. Why is that?"

"I wanted to do this mission solo. No need to bring everyone with me for something so simple." Amy explains.

She couldn't tell MAIA the real reason. Robots don't understand heat cycles since they don't have a body of flesh. It wouldn't do much good for the robot to know the information.

"Am I able to go through the portal behind me now that the generators are deactivated?" Amy asks in question.

"Yes you can. I'm able to hold more power after the return of the crystal. I can remain functional for years to come."

"That's great! I was afraid I'd destroyed the power after doing so. Could you send me to a location please?"

"Request can be done, where would you live to go?"

"The Pit. I need to return the next chaos crystal."

MAIA floats to another part of the room. Right side of the portal. A metal claw opens up and holds the floating robot with ease. Causing the portal to activate and glow like MAIA's glowing inner center.

"Portal activating. Setting coordinates. Completion in twenty seconds...You may go through."

"Thanks MAIA! I'll come back and visit later."

With that Amy runs through the portal and teleports to The Pit. She landed on the outer layer of the massive jungle that leads towards the pit. It's really far off the island and nowhere near the hedgehog village. Actually is further west from the mines and facility. By mid afternoon Amy will have most of the crystals back in the locations and then she can head off to a location to ride out the remaining days of her heat.


End file.
